conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taiping-Russia War/Archive
Russia just got royally owned by the PDS system. It fires lazers which are so fast, a counter attack cannot stop them. They might destroy the satellite after the attack but before you can blink, the attack has already blown up the buildings. As for the bombing campaign against the droids.... Russia is dropping bombs on it's own people? To try and stop droids? Yea it might work in open fields but when droids are flying over populated areas, you are only bombarding thousands of your own civilians. Not a smart move on Russia's part but that only adds to the reason why Russia needs to be brought down. Mass murder of civilians. As for chasing after Valor, how do they know it's destination? Valor blasted off. By the time Spirit and Breeze could respond, Valor is tens of millions of miles away. United Planets 21:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That ***king fast? They can't all fire and completely destroy every single government building in a matter of 10 seconds before being fried by ions, that's way unrealistic! Oh by the way we're only bombing where the droids are coming in, where there's only droids and then less than five civilians, likely zero. Especially South Ossetia is pretty sparce. They flew off to where Valor was headed. Doesn't it takes like five seconds to get to Mars? It takes about 4 for my battleships to get to Mars. They might have killed a few civilians, but probably not. Where does Russia murder civilians?? And if the droids are flying I'll switch it to PADv1 droids combating them. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:27, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, that f**king fast. Lasers move at the speed of light. Faster than you can blink your eye. Laser is shot from PDS, instant bombardment. By the time your cannons can respond, locate, lock on to and fire at my satellites, I've effectively destroyed the Russian government. It's not like I was targeting dozens of buildings either. I blew up the Parliament and Presidential building and some other important ones such as military centers, etc. United Planets 21:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I know, but every single one firing at Russian battleships, utterly destroying them in a matter of 10 seconds before being shot down? I made it severely damaged but not destroyed. Could that be Ok? Because it's not like you can have them destroy those building in seconds, satellites couldn't accurately fire lasers with large laser cannons, they have to orbit too fast. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :United Planets, it's impossible. I've made it so they were almost destroyed and can't be used for at least a week. That's exactly like being destroyed until a week passes. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. . . and to believe this all stared from a wall. I just noticed that's what sparked this conflict. . . —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:54, 25 April 2009 (UTC) It is not impossible to blow up a couple buildings with precision laser satellites. It is what they were designed to do. Russian government = dead. They shouldn't have repeatedly violated treaties and international law. Now they are pwnd. Russia has minimal government left. And what battleships? The lasers weren't firing at anything except the Russian Parliament, Presidential building and a couple military centers. United Planets 21:57, 25 April 2009 (UTC) You know you also probably hurt civilians, there were probably some in the Parliament building and some near the blasts that were killed. And the Government isn't Military. Even if the lasers were pretty powerful, you can't just suddenly destroy the buildings. It's unfair. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:59, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Whether it's through laser satellites or I send in some other force, the Russian government has been leveled. There are still politicians left, governors, ministers, etc. But the primary government has been destroyed. Prime Minister is dead. President is critically injured, many other key officials are dead. It's not like I'm bombarding Cascadia. It's a blank nation that just so happens to be very annoying, causing alot of problems for the world. United Planets 22:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I would love to control Russia, but I can't. And if you're calling Russia invincible, that's wrong. I just can't have so many people dead from less than 10 seconds of laser blasts. Parliament and Presidential buildings severely damaged, a few government officials dead. That's not invincible. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I've got an equal counterattack on you. You may only remove both attacks on the captials of the countries or neither. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I've also got to sign off and please do not have Russia destroyed when I check in later. Thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:16, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thank-you. Plus, if you split a Cascadian battleship up, it would explode like a nuclear bomb (they use fission power, not fusion). So not a good choice unless you want a ship down-ship down. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:13, 26 April 2009 (UTC)